Missions
The following is a list of missions by area in order in Chat. Side missions are not included. Tutorial *Walking and Sprinting (Brick) **Lean basic controls. *Weapon Select, Attacking, Shooting and Cover (Unlocks 92FS) **Learn how to kill. You'll get used to it. *Driving Test (Unlocks MCP Chevy Corvan) **Learn how to drive in the MCP's signature vehicle. East Side *Prologue **What has Brick been doing this whole time? *Call me Kat (Unlocks Mad Kat) **Meet everyone's favorite punk transgender. *Green Machine (Unlocks Rys Tennant) **Knives and bikes are all in a day's work for Rys. *On the Beat **Patrol for street crimes. *Power Outage **A maintinence van shouldn't hard to catch up to. *The Drift Kids **Instead of jail, you challenge some racers to some competition. West Side *March of War **This cold war just got hot. *Release the Kraken **Unleash tanks on the Wiks. *Rain of Terror **Bomb out Wikian ships deep in Wikian territory. *Green and Gold **Take part in a joint operation with the IDF against Rappy's forces. *Mind the Gap **The NOGI have learned of your plan to deliver IDF and MCP weapons, ammunition, and tanks to the front lines by rail. Get to your destination before the Wiks destroy the train. West Beach *Get Out of the Water! **Investigate rumors of an InnovationTech patrol submarine. *You're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat **Go in disguise to sneak aboard a Wikian oil platform. *What's Yours is Mine **Search for Wikian mine layers in a flashy boat. *Better Breathless than Blue **40 years ago, Brick Harper's grandfather had a plan for the Wikian regime. *Like Grandfather, Like Grandson **He was trying to make the Internet a better place. They killed him for it. North Side *The Real MVP **Sneak inside a known Wikian supporter's mansion to get intel on just how close he is to the high leaders. *Playground for the Rich **Let off some steam with a couple of supercars and helicopters. *Trick or Treat **Plant a bomb in a Wikian limousine. *Seduce Him with Candy **Torture or bribe a high ranking IT mercenary. Your choice. *A Friend in Need **Go undercover inside the IT's area of influence thanks to a totally 100% and completely non shady and trusted source. South Side *A Walk in the Industrial Park **Defuse a bomb planted on the building site for the MCP home base. *Highway Ambush **Patrol along the ISH with the MCHiPs. *Equality by Force **Kill a traitor in the MCHiPs. *Building the Base **Take a tour of the finished building. *Insider Sighter **Meet with gangster-turned-informant Josh Vegas for info on three OLS drug deals going on. *Gun Runners **Take down a known gun dealer in the ghetto with your friend Vegas. *Firebomb **Vegas has intel on the largest drug house in the UIA. Destroy it and anyone inside. *Rush Hour **The NOGI has ambushed Harper's Sentinel convoy. Stop them and get Harper to safety. *Vegas Style **Vegas has one last job for you: Finish OLS once and for all. *Quarrel! I Will Back Thee **Wipe out the Brothas with the help of the Wikian Mafia. North Wikia *On the Offensive **Capture a Wikian base sceduled to have special IT weapons delivered. *Frontal Assault **Deal with IT forces assaulting directly onto your position. *Surrounded **When you're surrounded, you can't miss. *Thinking Back **What happened before all of... This? *That 70s Car **Use stealth to steal a NOGI Lincoln Continental Mark V from a Wikian garage. East Wikia *Civil Offense Attourney **Kill the comissioner of the FSF at their headquarters in East Wikia. Make sure to sneak in disguised. *Direct Leadership **Take charge of the armies of the IDF, LMBW, and MCP. *The Charge **Show the Wikians and IT mercs who they're messing with. *Tear Down This Wall **You've already been acquanted with your allies the Wikian Mafia, but you'll need more help from the only big name left: The Russian Mafia, who are also the Wikian Mafia's hated enemy. South Wikia *A Chance for Redemption **You still have a chance to get back on top. *Regrouping **The MCP can't do this alone. Regroup with the IDF and LMBW forces. *Friends Again **There's always someone to blame for anything, but that doesn't mean you can't forgive. *A New Life for Mr. Harper **See Harper's life as a member of the Irish Mafia, and his search for redemption. *One Down **With President Drew killed, you'll have to take charge of LMBW forces. The Sandbox *Visitors **Reports of a UFO making a crash landing in the desert have surfaced. Investigate the crash site, recover any equipment, and make sure nobody ever finds out. The CIB is taking a chance with you already. Wikia Mountains *Flight Diversion **Hijack Larry Page's executive jet in midair with the aid of the Wikian and Russian Mafias. *Revenge Served Cold **The NOGI have been a pain in the UIA's side for too long. *At Taxpayer's Expense **Steal a Wikian '62 Mercedes staff car. You'll need it. *Pilgrims in an Unholy Land **Get into a Wikian communist rally and sabotage Sannse's armored limousine. *Arbeit Macht Frei **Bust out UIA sympathisers by sneaking into and causing a riot in the most infamous internment camp in Wikia, De Pelsta: The Wall. *Dinner for Three **Raid Rappy's mansion alongside the Wikian Mafia, but make sure he comes back alive. He is possibly the only sane member of the Wikian high command. *The Polar Extermination **Kill Sannse aboard her high speed steam train. Wikian Cliffs *The Final Stand **InnovationTech is out of the game. Finish the Wikian Air Force off. *Operation Marlinspike **Kill Katanagod on his massive yacht. *Tea for Two **Standing with the IDF and the Wikian Mafia once again, you must find Rhea, the last high ranking Wikian official, and end this once and for all. *Learning the Truth **Relive the moments of Harper as he finds out who really killed his father. *Victory **To the victor the spoils of war. The Devil's Valley *Prepare for the Race (Unlocks Mad's Mazda RX3) **Test drive Colonel Kat's new rotary engine race car. *Practice Run (Unlocks Rys's Plymouth Barracuda) **Qualify to start in the front of the starting formation by beating the clock along the IHS in Rys's fast and rare muscle car. *Start Your Engines (Unlocks Brick's Plymouth Superbird) **This race is nothing but cheaters. But it's OK. If they want to play dirty, Harper will play dirty. Grizzly Mountains *Crash Out **Witness a partner fall... Then take your brutal revenge. *Third Time's the Charm **With only you and Harper left in the race, you will have to cover for Rys. That means doing 33% more damage. The Sandbox *Final Round **Rys is back. Three heads are better than two. *Champions Forever **Race down the final stretch. West Side *Trade Off **As a reward for helping the UIA with the "weather balloon", the CIB has found your man, and given you a chance for revenge. *This Time it's Personal **Let yourself be seen by the people of the UIA while leaving the Interstellar Hotel. UIA/Epilogue *Epilogue **Just because a legend dies doesn't mean the universe ceases to exist. *The Choice Has Been Made **If you regret it... It's still choice you have to live with. *Character Epilogue **See what happened to people like President Joe Darrah, Ray Katchatori, Mr. Stratoska, and others after the war and in the years to come.